marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximus Boltagon (Earth-11584)
History "Your gifts made you strong, isolated you from everyone, and yet you were embraced. My gifts made me stronger, brought me closer to everyone, and yet I was shunned. Tell me again how that is fair, brother." Maximus Boltagon is a member of the Inhuman Royal Family of Attilan. The younger brother to King Black Bolt, Maximus' jealousy and borderline hatred of his brother was apparent from a young age, either spurred on by his own personal desire to claim the throne of Attilan or due to Black Bolt's inadvertent hand in killing their parents. For whatever reason, though, Maximus has sought at various times to attempt to usurp his brother's rule and assume the leadership of the Inhumans himself (and, potentially, sought to conquer Earth as well.) This might also stem from the excessive paranoia that he suffers from as a result of his Terrigenesis process that he underwent in his adolesence. This process granted Maximus powers of mental manipulation and telepathy, as well as increasing his already high level of intelligence. This process left him mentally disturbed, though, and this combined with the fact that his powers weren't readily apparent upon emerging from the Terrigenesis chamber caused many in Attilan's society to look down upon Maximus with disdain. His brother though did not cast Maximus into the mines of Attilan, as some suggested he do. Rather, he made Maximus an important member of the advisory genetic council of Attilan. However, Maximus used this newfound position to subtly manipulate events in Inhuman society, setting up long term schemes to try and take over the throne. One of these schemes involved using a patsy named Phillip Masters to control various members of the Inhuman Royal Family. Acting through Masters as a focus (while supplanting Masters' own willpower in the process), Maximus was able to take control of the minds of Medusa, Gorgon and Crystal, using them (along with some other low level criminals to build capital) to launch a crime spree in New York City. The idea was that Maximus would convince the humans to attack the three and kill them, thus forcing Black Bolt to declare war on Earth and giving Maximus the chance to usurp the throne in the confusion that followed. Barring that, Maximus thought he could use human technology to augment his own powers and take control of Black Bolt directly. However, his plans were thwarted by the group known as the Fantastic Four, when they interfered and resulted in Crystal's capture. Maximus attempted to sway Black Bolt to attack the four, convincing him briefly, however shortly after Medusa and Gorgon returned to Attilan, Crystal overheard Maximus speaking with the Puppet Master and discovered his duplicity. Eventually Maximus' plans were exposed to his brother, forcing Black Bolt to lay out Maximus with a whispered word, capturing him and bringing him back to Attilan to face justice. It is unknown what Maximus' current status is, given the state Attilan was left in following the events of World War Hulk. It is presumed that he remains incarcerated there. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, it was revealed that Maximus had escaped and launched a 20 year campaign to overthrow his brother as King of Attilan, eventually succeeding sometime before 2038. He then turned his attention to Earth, traveling to the hidden Savage Land to trigger a massive Terrigenesis Wave that would trigger Inhuman transformations in random people descended from Inhumans (and also wipe out most of the human population of Earth.) This was partially thwarted by Ben Grimm and the Inhuman Gorgon, making Maximus' plan only partially successful at the expense of his own life in this timeline. Powers & Abilities * Mental Manipulation: Maximus' Terrigenesis granted him strong mental powers (though these powers were not wholly noticeable upon emerging from the Terrigenesis chamber) which allowed him to subtly manipulate the minds of those around him. He could also, in certain cases, take direct control of an individual if their willpower was weak enough or if he had a conduit through which to act. * Superior Intelligence: Maximus' mental powers also granted him a strong intelligence that is virtually unmatched in Inhuman society, particularly as it pertains to the ins and outs of human society on Earth, though this is somewhat limited due to his own mental imbalance. * Inhuman Physiology: Like all Inhumans, Maximus possesses strength, speed and endurance far beyond that of a normal human being. Weaknesses While Maximus' terrigenesis gave him great mental powers, it also made him mentally and emotionally unstable. Already jealous of his brother as the future king of the Inhumans, Maximus' feelings of envy were only enhanced when he was shunned by his compatriots because of his sudden paranoia. This paranoia and madness causes his strategies to be far less developed than they would be if he had full access to his mental faculties. Film Details Maximus appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Joe Flanigan. * The Fantastic Four (2014) * World War Hulk (2017) only * Avengers: Infinity (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters